The Day They Met Danielle Cooper
by Ohmyjonas123456
Summary: Ok kinda of like a flashback fromy "Glee" story this is how Danni came into everyone's lives and how Sonny gets confused and mistakes her as someone Chad is cheating on Sonny with please reveiw! rated T


The Day You met Dannie

Dannielle Cooper walked threw the doors of Condor Studios wearing pink highheels, skinny black jeans, a pink tee with a black vest jacket thing over it and a pink pocketbook with her little yorkie terrior inside heading towards the So Random Prop House. when she walked in she was stared at by two guys one was african american, skinny and had a hat on, the other was kinda heavy, blonde and just wore weird comic super hero shirt. She spotted Chad looking great as usual and went up to him.

"Hey Sweetie" she said kissing him lightly on the cheek."I got your text.. ready to go?" she asked.

"yup" he grabbed flowers and handed them to her

"quiere!" she whispered in his ear so no one could hear him. He smiled

"bitch" he whispered back and they headed out to get some fro yos.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Sonny screeched when they left.

"I knew that guy would mess with you Sonny!" Nico said plopping down on the coach and started playing his video game "but you didn't want to listen."

"you don't honestly think hes cheating on me with that girl do you?"she said "cause I don't" she said in her denial voice she was doubtfull

"OKAY YOU KNOW HES CHEATING ON YOU, ONE SHE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK, TWO SHE CALLED HIM SWEETIE, THREE HE HANDED HER FLOWERS, AND FOUR THEY WHISPERD SOMETHING IN EACH OTHERS EARS *ROMANTICLY*" Tawni made quotient marks at romanticly

obviousely they wheren't getting how they where brother and sister and wanted to spend the day together cas they don't do it often anymore because of Sonny but I guess no one would have gotten that message out of first glance.

"You want me to spy on them?" Zora asked from the vent.

"Nooo I couldn't....... but maybe just check up on them now and then to make sure my boyfriend is cheating on me!" she yelled at the last part.

zora soluted her "I'M ON IT!" and disapeared threw the vents.

"I better work on our skecth" Sonny said walking away towards her dressing room.

LATER THAT DAY!

"SONNY!" Zora called from the vents.

"Zora got anything!" Sonny said looking up at her

"YES, YES I DID!... ok heres what I have I know that she was the first 15 year old to be excepted into Juliard in New York and she has been there for a couple of weeks before she goes next year. Chad is proud of her. he also say quote on quote "And She's pretty too its really not fair to other girls" also I know that she used to be a blonde even though now shes a brounette. Soo that all I got so far I think he might be cheating on you"

"So hes dateing someone 2 years younger then him eww!"

"guess so Sorry Sonny guna have to end it with him talk to you later!" Zora disapeard in the vents to leave Sonny alone.

"I guess I have to end it, I'll go up to him no text message or Phone call I want him to truely know how I feel!" Sonny walked angrily towards the cafeteria and spotted Chad and Dannie or in Sonny's mind mystery girl who stole my boyfriend, sitting at a two seater table eating froyos and laughing hysterically at something! "CHAD! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Sonny said almost yelling

"oh so you must be the famous Sonny its so nice to meet you finally" Dannie put her hand out for Sonny to shake, But she pushed it aside

"I can think of nicer ways" Sonny shot back at her.

"Woah Chaddy looks like your dateing a moody person! haha!" Dannie squeaked and started pokeing Chad and Laughing at him.

"No seriousely Sonny whats wrong you seem kinda mad I swear I didn't do anything now let me hang out with my sister!" he said turning his back to her.

"OK CHAD YOU HAVE LEFT ME NO CHOICE BU-WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR SISTER!" Sonny looked at him weirdly

"um yea." Chad turned back around to see a relived look on her face.

"Oh ok I'll leave you two alone its nice to meet you uhhh."

"Danielle but you can call me Danni" she shaked Sonny's hand.

AND THATS HOW DANIELLE COOPER CAME INTO SONNY'S LIFE.

**Ok people I told you I would explain thats how Dannie came into Sonny's life please rate and comment on this little One-Shot That really had nothing to do with anything except for the fact of explaination anyway hope you enjoyed please give me a comment! :) new chapter for "Glee" will be up soon! :)**


End file.
